


The Doc's Orders

by royal__indigo



Series: Dr. Emil keeping Tibbs in line [1]
Category: Bloodshot (2020)
Genre: Bloodshot (2020 movie) - Freeform, Bloodshot - Freeform, Dalton and Tibbs are absolutely adorable together to me :D, Dr. Emil has Tibbs on punishment and tries to seduce him, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23807053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royal__indigo/pseuds/royal__indigo
Summary: Tibbs disobeyed Dr. Emil by sneaking out of the facility, so he gets put on punishment. Tibbs and Dalton get their cuddles in after a mission on the way back. Ray and Dalton do everything they can to make sure that Tibbs behaves next time.
Relationships: Dr. Emil Harting/Marcus Tibbs, Jimmy Dalton/Marcus Tibbs, Ray Garrison/Marcus Tibbs/Jimmy Dalton
Series: Dr. Emil keeping Tibbs in line [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715224





	1. Dr. Emil's Iron Fist

**Author's Note:**

> -I really wanted to make a story where Tibbs and Dr. Emil kinda have a father-son type of relationship, but made it a little odd in the fic. I'm still a little conflicted on how I've twisted it around, but I like it enough to share it I guess lol
> 
> -Tibbs and Dalton make a GREAT couple to me, I don't even care if that's not even how the canon is set up, it NEEDED to be a thing
> 
> -More of these will come more frequently, I'm still on quarantine

Tibbs’ routine was set for him every day by Dr. Emil, if he were late or slacking off anywhere—he would get beaten or spanked by Dr. Emil in front of everyone in the facility. Tibbs HATED being disciplined by Dr. Emil, but the Doc felt that it was the only way to keep Tibbs in line.

There was one time when Tibbs sneaked out of the facility to break free from Dr. Emil and Ray and Dalton had to go find him and bring him back. Ray carried Tibbs back in, as he cried and kicked his feet around hitting Ray’s chest a few times, and gave him to Dr. Emil.

“You have something you want to tell me, Tibbs?” Dr. Emil asked Tibbs.

“What?” Tibbs asked Dr. Emil.

Dr. Emil smacked Tibbs on both of his cheeks, the sudden act caused Tibbs to cry hysterically.

“What was that for, Doc?” Tibbs shouted at Dr. Emil.

“What’s this I hear about you breaking out?” Dr. Emil replied to Tibbs.

“Me break out? Never!” Tibbs told Dr. Emil.

Dr. Emil pinched Tibbs’ ear and Tibbs screamed out of pain, “Don’t fucking lie to me!”

Tibbs cried then admitted to Dr. Emil, “Okay okay, stop! I did it, I did it!”

“Whoa Tibbs, you alright pup?” Dalton asked Tibbs, out of concern.

“It hurts, it fucking hurts!” Tibbs cried out to Dalton.

Dalton found a bag of ice for Tibbs’ ear, “Here you go, you’re very lucky that Doc didn’t leave a mark there, Tibbs,”

“Oh yeah, you would say that since it wasn’t your ear that he was pulling at,” Tibbs whined to Dalton.

“Whoa there sunshine, maybe you should have been a good boy then… Don’t snap at me like that,” Dalton replied to Tibbs.

“Tibbs, you’re on punishment now, no more snuggling up with Dalton for four weeks,” Dr. Emil told Tibbs.

“What?! But?!” Tibbs blurted out to Dr. Emil.

“You heard me, you’re sleeping in my office now, I need to watch over you just to see if you’ll behave,” Dr. Emil replied to Tibbs.

Tibbs was not even happy in the slightest, “Look… I’m sorry, please don’t do this, please,” he pleaded with Dr. Emil, on his knees, whining.

“Get up from there, it’s the only way you’re gonna learn,” Dr. Emil replied to Tibbs, picking Tibbs up so that he would stand up.

* * * *

Tibbs found himself inside Dr. Emil’s office in his bed crying. He missed Dalton and Ray, but Doc wanted to teach Tibbs a lesson about breaking any of his rules. Dr. Emil wasn’t like Dalton or Ray, he wouldn’t comfort Tibbs, he would just tell him that he fucked up and go on about his day.

“Let me see Tibbs, Doc, I hear him crying,” Dalton asked Dr. Emil.

“Dalton, you’ll see him when it’s time to get to work again, Tibbs needs to be kept in line—not babied right now,” Dr. Emil replied to Dalton.

“Fuck you!” Tibbs blurted out to Dr. Emil, kicking the door frantically then crying.

Dr. Emil chuckled, out of frustration, then opened the door, “That’s six weeks now, Mister,”

Tibbs spitted on Dr. Emil, “Fuck your six weeks,”

“Tibbs, you shouldn’t have done that, you shouldn’t have done that,” Dalton said to Tibbs, shaking his head at him.

“Excuse me, Dalton, Tibbs needs another refresh on his memory,” Dr. Emil told Dalton.

“I won’t get in your way, I love him, but go ahead Doc,” Dalton replied to Dr. Emil.

Dr. Emil was livid that Tibbs had spit on him, he really wanted to make sure that Tibbs knew who was in charge around these parts. Dr. Emil found a belt in his desk that he wore for his pants, he would reserve it for when any of the boys would get too rowdy and he needed to get them back in line. Tibbs saw him get the belt and started to run away frantically, “No, not that, no!”

“Get over here!” Dr. Emil yelled at Tibbs.

Tibbs kept trying to run off, but once he made it to the door—it was locked and he just fell to the ground out of frustration.

“Up now! You spit on me… then curse at me… you’re gonna need to sit on a pillow once I’m done with you,” Dr. Emil shouted to Tibbs.

Dr. Emil grabbed Tibbs up and put him over his knee, pulled his pants down so he could feel every bit of the sting from the belt hitting his butt, “Please, not this Doc, not this,” Tibbs pleaded with Dr. Emil.

“Shut up!” Dr. Emil blurted out to Tibbs.

Tibbs still moved around frantically to get away, but couldn’t move because he was being held down by Dr. Emil’s robot assistants, “That’s not fair, you brought these guys out, I can’t move!” he cried out.

Tibbs took the first swat on his butt, it was pretty painful and he yelled out of pain. Another swat came and Tibbs called out for Dalton and Ray so many times, he already wanted it all to stop. “Tibbs, they can’t save you right now,”

“Fuck you, fuck you! This hurts!” Tibbs exclaimed to Dr. Emil, as Dr. Emil continued swatting him on his butt.

Dr. Emil must have been 15 swats of his belt in on Tibbs’ butt. Dr. Emil decided to stop there seeing that Tibbs was in great agony and decided to let him sleep it off to think about what he had done.

Dr. Emil picked Tibbs up and looked him in the eye, “Are you going to respect me now? When I tell you to do something, don’t give me any sort of lip or this will happen again,”

Tibbs cried out, hugging Dr. Emil, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, no more… I’ll listen, please no more,”

“Good boy, now get off of me before I do it again,” Dr. Emil replied to Tibbs.

Tibbs ran away and hid under Dr. Emil’s desk, Dr. Emil chuckled in response, “Come back here, I’m just kidding,”

“Don’t do that to me,” Tibbs whined to Dr. Emil.

“Then follow the rules next time, Tibbs,” Dr. Emil replied to Tibbs, playfully smacking his right cheek.

* * * *

Dalton and Ray were changing parts of the facility for Dr. Emil, Dalton worried about Tibbs while he was in Dr. Emil’s office.

“You’re doing it all wrong!” Dalton complained to Ray.

“You do it then!” Ray yelled back at Dalton.

“Whoa whoa whoa, easy there, gentlemen,” Dr. Emil replied to both Ray and Dalton.

Dalton’s outbursts were more intense being away from Tibbs, he missed him a lot even if it were just an hour of them being apart. That hour felt like three weeks to Dalton.

“You’re really gonna keep him in there for six weeks, Doc?” Dalton asked Dr. Emil.

“No, Tibbs will be back out when he needs to be—however, there will be no canoodling between you two for those six weeks,” Dr. Emil replied to Dalton.

“That’s too long!” Dalton whined to Dr. Emil.

“Hey, Tibbs has to learn to behave, this will keep him in line,” Dr. Emil told Dalton.

“And what if I sneak in to check on him?” Dalton asked Dr. Emil.

“You can go see him if you want, but no touching, no kissing, and none of that hokey pokey stuff you two do in the bedroom—our robot guards are watching him now,” Dr. Emil replied to Dalton.

Dr. Emil walked away to go to talk to the scientists in the facility, “Dude’s a fucking asshole, Ray,” Dalton whispered to Ray.

“I heard that, Dalton,” Dr. Emil blurted out to Dalton.

“Fuck!” Dalton said to himself, “I forgot that he had that damn intercom that spies on us,”

* * * *

The nightfall came about and Tibbs was still in Dr. Emil’s office, Dr. Emil brought him his three meals and everything so he wouldn’t suffer too much. Tibbs really missed Dalton and Ray a lot in the first eight hours of being on the six week punishment.

Tibbs started to cry once he saw Dr. Emil, “I’m sorry, let me out,”

Dr. Emil sat down next to Tibbs and put his hand on his shoulder, “I accept your apology, but you have to learn, Tibbs, your six weeks isn’t up yet,”

“But why?” Tibbs whined to Dr. Emil.

“Come on, you’re looking a little sleepy now,” Dr. Emil laid down next to Tibbs, under the covers.

Tibbs jumped up and ran away, “Dalton! Dalton!” knocking on the door, hoping that Dalton would hear him. Tibbs whimpered finding out that the door was locked and he couldn’t get out.

“Tibbs, come back here, that’s enough for today, Mister,” Dr. Emil exclaimed to Tibbs.

Tibbs finally gave in and joined Dr. Emil in his bed, Dr. Emil decided to hold Tibbs to restrain him if he gets any funny ideas. “You don’t have to hold me like that, Doc,” Tibbs complained to Dr. Emil.

“And let you take off like that again? No sir, are you gonna be a good boy now?” Dr. Emil asked Tibbs.

“Yes sir, yes sir, just let me go,” Tibbs whined to Dr. Emil.

Dr. Emil reluctantly let Tibbs go and eventually came around to regretting it because Tibbs took off once again. “You said that you were going to be good, Tibbs, now I HAVE to hold you again,”

“No, no!” Tibbs yelled, moving around while Dr. Emil carried him back to bed. Tibbs hit Dr. Emil in his arm.

“Alright Tibbs, that’s enough,” Dr. Emil replied to Tibbs, putting Tibbs back in bed next to him holding him.

Tibbs was fidgety at first, wanting to get up and run away again, but all of the movements he engaged in eventually tired himself out. “Shhhh!” Dr. Emil said calmly to Tibbs’ ear and rubbed his head gently to help him sleep better. Poor Tibbs couldn’t fight it anymore and just accepted his new way of life for the next six weeks.

* * * *

Tibbs laid there in Dr. Emil’s arms peacefully, forgetting that it was Dr. Emil holding him and not Dalton. Tibbs did have a wet dream and Dr. Emil didn’t notice it until he woke up.

“Awww Tibbs, you wet the bed?” Dr. Emil asked Tibbs, who was still sleeping like a baby.

Dalton happened to be awake and knocked on Dr. Emil’s door to ask him something, Dr. Emil freshened up with some cologne and threw on fresh clothes quick to answer the door.

“Dalton? What are you doing up here so early?” Dr. Emil asked Dalton.

“My pup Tibbs, oh whoa, he peed the bed hahaha what happened Doc?” Dalton replied to Dr. Emil.

“I don’t know, maybe he had water before he went to bed,” Dr. Emil told Dalton.

Dalton chuckled and smiled at Tibbs while he was sleeping, “So, I wanted to ask about the mission you want me and Ray to do… are we really leaving Tibbs behind with you?”

“Yes, Dalton—I’m trying to get Tibbs to learn his lesson, not just let him do whatever he wants when he doesn’t follow my orders,” Dr. Emil replied to Dalton.

Dalton reached his hand out to Tibbs, almost being able to touch him before Dr. Emil swats his hand away, “No, Dalton, I’ve just got Tibbs to stop crying, I don’t want him crying all over again,”

“Don’t you think you’re being a little too harsh on him?” Dalton asked Dr. Emil.

“Nope, leave him alone,” Dr. Emil replied to Dalton.

“Well, good luck with Tibbs, he’s gonna run away from you a lot—he misses me a lot, I can already sense it,” Dalton told Dr. Emil.

“Yeah, get back to work soldier, your boyfriend will be back in six weeks,” Dr. Emil replied to Dalton, as Dalton left the room adjusting his cap and placing it back on his head.

Tibbs grunted and moved around a bit, noticing the wet spot in the bed, “Doc?”

Dr. Emil smiled at Tibbs, “Good morning sleeping beauty, you ready for work now?”

Tibbs groaned and rolled his eyes, “No, I don’t wanna go,”

Dr. Emil smacked Tibbs’ butt, “Come on, up and at ‘em!” as Tibbs whined and just rolled around in bed.

“I’ll make you stay in here for a year if you don’t get up,” Dr. Emil replied to Tibbs.

“No no, I’m up now, please don’t!” Tibbs blurted out to Dr. Emil, jumping up and getting ready for the day. Dr. Emil chuckled in response.

Tibbs sure did not want to get another spanking or beating, he ran into the shower and cleaned himself off very well.

* * * *

Tibbs was actually allowed out to go on a mission with Dalton and Ray, Tibbs freaked out and cried as a reaction to being let out but he still knew that it was only temporary. Tibbs ran up to Dalton and hugged him tight, causing Dalton to pick him up and kiss him.

“Missed me?” Dalton asked Tibbs.

“Hell yeah, he’s gonna put me back in there again later on though,” Tibbs replied to Dalton.

Dalton gently rubbed Tibbs’ head and played with his hair for a short period of time, “I wish I could bust you out of there, pup,”

“You could try, but those robots man—they mean business,” Tibbs complained to Dalton.

“Yeah I saw them, and you, you were sleeping like a baby even pissed the bed like one too,” Dalton replied to Tibbs, jokingly.

“I thought of you while that was happening,” Tibbs confessed to Dalton.

“I figured that or maybe you just drank a lot of water before you went to bed,” Dalton replied to Tibbs.

Tibbs laughed, “I don’t drink before sleeping, Dalton,”

Dalton chuckled, “I know, I’m just messing with ya,”

“You ass,” Tibbs replied to Dalton, amused by his humor—playfully punching him in the arm.

Ray walked up to Dalton and Tibbs, “Come on guys, you’ve got in all your puppy love, let’s get to work,”

Ray, Tibbs, and Dalton were on the lookout for an old enemy of Dr. Emil’s… Steve Huzzar. Tibbs strapped up into his extra protective gear, Dalton brought his extra pair of arms, and Ray brought his tripled brute strength.

Dalton pulled Tibbs up and hugged and kissed him before battle, “Come on, soldier, knock ‘em dead for daddy,” then playfully smacked Tibbs on his butt.

“I will, captain,” Tibbs replied to Dalton.

Ray smiled at both of them, moved by their interaction, “Alright boys, let’s go find this Huzzar prick,” reloading his gun for battle then walking away with them.

* * * *

Steve Huzzar was half-human and half-robot, he had an equal amount of strength to both Dalton and Tibbs, but was no match to Ray. He knew that Dr. Emil and the boys were coming for him and his neck, so he was ready to brawl.

Ray, Dalton, and Tibbs chose to exercise the art of surprise on Huzzar, “Where are they?” One of Huzzar’s goons exclaimed.

“I can’t see them, I can’t see—Ahhhh!” Another one of Huzzar’s goons called out before being stabbed to death by Tibbs and Dalton.

Ray, on the other hand, snuck up on Huzzar when he was not looking and started to beat him down. Arms were moving at the speed of light, bruises shown up in the matter of milliseconds due to Ray’s great amount of brute strength.

“Fuck! That hurts,” Steve cried out to Ray.

Ray picked Huzzar up and slammed him against the wall over and over again, somehow Huzzar still enough strength to stab Ray in his arm but that did nothing to Ray. Ray pulled the knife out of his arm and was able to break Huzzar’s arms so he couldn’t do that again.

Ray growled aggressively once Huzzar was knocked out cold and it was safe to assume that he died from Ray’s attacks.

“Damn Ray, great job boy,” Dalton playfully patted Ray on his chest, as they walked off.

Tibbs felt a foreign hand touch his butt, “Dalton! We still have company,” he shouted to Dalton then grabbing up the individual who groped him.

“Let me go!” The unknown individual cried out to Tibbs.

“You almost raped me, fuck that!” Tibbs yelled back to the unknown individual in response.

Dalton and Ray ran to Tibbs’ assistance and found that the unknown person who groped Tibbs was a man by the name of Scorpion. He worked for Steve Huzzar and was one of his top of the line soldiers.

Dalton picked up Scorpion, “You’ve got something you wanna say?”

Scorpion cowered once he saw Ray by Dalton’s side, “Sorry,” he mumbled to them.

Dalton started to choke Scorpion, “What was that?!”

Scorpion coughed and caught his breathe as Dalton eased up on him, “I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” as he turnt to Tibbs.

Dalton punched Scorpion in his face, breaking his nose, “Don’t you ever touch my boy again, you bastard!”

Scorpion cried, in excruciating pain—as Ray, Dalton, and Tibbs walked off and went back home. Tibbs really wanted to forget that that happened, but Dalton wanted to bring it up later on. For now, Dalton hugged and kissed Tibbs in a protective way—he was going to make sure that Scorpion wouldn’t hurt his pup.

“He’s not gonna hurt you again, Tibbs, you’re my pup—I’m always gonna protect you,” Dalton said to Ray, playfully patting Tibbs on his chest after the kiss and hug.

“That fucker could come back, you know,” Tibbs replied to Dalton, worried.

“And we’ll be ready for him, I’ll break his arm and stomp on his dick if he even thinks about touching you again,” Dalton said to Tibbs, reassuring him.

“Oh stop it, you guys are hurting my teeth with all of the cuteness,” Ray playfully complained to Dalton and Tibbs.

“Shut it, Ray,” Dalton replied to Ray. Tibbs laughed in response.

* * * *

Ray, Dalton, and Tibbs all made it back to Dr. Emil’s facility with Dr. Emil waiting with open arms. Dalton and Tibbs made sure to get in all of their cuddles in while they were on the plane. Tibbs didn’t want to be apart from Dalton for the rest of his six week punishment, so he was thinking about sneaking out of Dr. Emil’s office tonight.

“You know you’re coming back to me tonight, right?” Dr. Emil asked Tibbs.

Tibbs groaned, “Yeah, why can’t I go with Dalton?”

“Because you broke the rules, you didn’t listen to me, so no Dalton for you,” Dr. Emil replied to Tibbs.

Tibbs whined, whimpered, then started to cry again. Dr. Emil put his hands on Tibbs’ shoulders, “Tibbs, stop it, you’re acting like a two year old again,”

“No you are!” Tibbs shouted in response to Dr. Emil.

Dr. Emil laughed at Tibbs, patting him on his shoulder, “You’re gonna learn who’s in charge around here, soldier,”

Tibbs became fidgety as Dr. Emil picked him up and carried him back to his office, “Let me go, Doc, let me gooo!”

“Let him down, Doc,” Ray commanded Dr. Emil.

“You stay out of this, Ray,” Dr. Emil replied to Ray.

Tibbs started to cry again, knowing that Dr. Emil wasn’t easing up on his firm grip as Dr. Emil carried him away.

Ray went into Dalton’s room to sleep in a separate bed away from him, out of respect for Tibbs. Dalton insisted that Ray sleep in the same bed with him, however.

“You know, what you and Tibbs have is really cute, Dalton,” Ray said to Dalton.

“Thanks, Ray, we try,” Dalton replied to Ray, playfully.

“No, seriously, it is—but keep looking out for him. That Scorpion guy is still out there with a broken nose,” Ray said to Dalton.

“That prick won’t get anywhere near my pup, I won’t allow it,” Dalton replied to Ray.

“That’s my boy,” Ray said to Dalton.

Dalton smiled then laughed, “I just don’t get why Tibbs always carries on like a toddler when he cries in front of the Doc, it’s so cute and funny, he hates when I notice it—I always poke fun at him over it,”

Ray chuckled, “Yeah you are a dick to him about that,”

“I do it out of love though, he knows I like ruffling his feathers a little,” Dalton replied to Ray.

“Only a little?” Ray asked Dalton.

“Yup, only a little,” Dalton replied to Ray.

Ray chuckled again, “You’re such a little shit sometimes, Dalton,”

“Most of the time… out of love man,” Dalton replied to Ray, playfully.

Ray smiled then turned his back to Dalton, “Don’t you try anything either, Dalton, I know exactly where your hands go when we sleep in the same bed,”

Dalton chuckled, “I won’t, unless that’s what you want, big daddy,” as he playfully grabbed Ray’s butt.

“Stop,” Ray said to Dalton, smacking him away. Dalton laughed in response.

Ray turned to Dalton this time, “So, what do you think the Doc has Tibbs doing while he’s all cooped up in his office?”

“I dunno, he went with us on that mission earlier, don’t know what else goes on in there,” Dalton replied to Ray.

“What if Tibbs and Doc are… you know? Uh uh ooh ooh-ing or…” Ray asked Dalton.

Dalton laughed, “What the hell is that, Ray?”

“Fucking,” Ray blurted out to Dalton.

Dalton laughed again, “My Tibbs with Doc? No way, he’s too old, Tibbs wouldn’t do that,”

“You and I trust Tibbs, but once Doc starts drinking—he gets horny,” Ray replied to Dalton.

“Well, let’s hope the Doc keeps it in his pants—he’s very serious about putting Tibbs on punishment,” Dalton told Ray.

The both of them eventually turnt away from each other and drifted off to sleep.

* * * *

Tibbs still had trouble sleeping, Dr. Emil slept next to him in the same bed and boy how Tibbs wished it were Dalton next to him instead. Tibbs was in one of his moods and decided to jerk off while Dr. Emil was sleeping, what Tibbs didn’t know was that the bed was sensitive so Doc could feel every movement.

“Tibbs?!” Dr. Emil blurted out in sleep to Tibbs.

Tibbs didn’t care, he kept pleasuring himself, figuring that Dr. Emil would never open his eyes. Tibbs was pretty close and was hoping that Dr. Emil would never open his eyes. Things didn’t work out like that, however. Dr. Emil heard Tibbs grunt and moan his heart out and feel some white liquid hit his face, Tibbs came uncontrollably thinking about Dalton.

“Hope you had your fun there, Tibbs, now go back to bed,” Dr. Emil said to Tibbs, opening his eyes.

“Shit, it got on your face, sorry Doc,” Tibbs replied to Dr. Emil.

Tibbs leaned over to clean Dr. Emil’s face, but Dr. Emil stopped and chose to handle it himself.

“Nope, I’ve got it,” Dr. Emil said to Tibbs, “You cum like a giant volcano, Tibbs,” Dr. Emil continued to Tibbs, playfully patting him on his cheek. Tibbs blushed out of embarrassment.

Dr. Emil went to the bathroom and wiped Tibbs’ stray cum off of his face, he was curious and wanted to taste it, “Mmmm, I AM a terrible person,”

Tibbs was still awake, he felt embarrassed for getting caught in the middle of his moment and hoped that Dr. Emil had forgot all about it. Though, Doc wasn’t going to let it go, he wanted to talk to Tibbs about it. He HAD to.

“So, just about a day in of punishment and you’re already jerking off? I can only imagine what you’ll do at the end of the six weeks, buddy,” Dr. Emil told Tibbs.

“What do you mean, Doc?” Tibbs asked Dr. Emil.

“I could help you out if you want, you’re gonna be in here a lot without Dalton and you might have more nights like this again,” Dr. Emil told Tibbs.

Tibbs hid under the blanket, “I can’t believe you’re asking this,”

“I’m just saying, you’re gonna feel hot without Dalton around,” Dr. Emil replied Tibbs.

“Okay, but don’t tell Dalton, Doc—I mean it, I’ll punch the shit out of you if you tell him anything,” Tibbs said to Dr. Emil.

“Punch me and that’s a year, sunshine,” Dr. Emil replied to Tibbs.

“Okay okay okay, I’ll behave, just be gentle on me man,” Tibbs said to Dr. Emil.

Dr. Emil leaned down to Tibbs and kissed him on his forehead, “Alright now, get some rest, soldier,”

* * * *

Tibbs woke up the next morning with Dr. Emil holding him, “Mmmm, Doc?” Dr. Emil wouldn’t move and was still sleeping, it wasn’t until he started moving to get into the shower. Tibbs felt Dr. Emil grab him back by his butt, “Time for a shower?” Dr. Emil asked Tibbs.

“Yeah, let me go so I can get in there,” Tibbs replied to Dr. Emil.

“So I can get in there?” Dr. Emil asked Tibbs.

“Please?” Tibbs blurted out to Dr. Emil.

“Good boy,” Dr. Emil replied to Tibbs, playfully patting him on the back.

Tibbs went to the bathroom to get a shower, Dr. Emil took a little longer getting up—mostly because of age and just overall procrastination. Dr. Emil also discovered that Tibbs didn’t wet the bed this time, only stains came from his cum this time. Last time was both piss and cum, so that’s a step up from before.

“I’m about to come in there too,” Dr. Emil said to Tibbs.

Tibbs smiled then chuckled at him, “No you’re not or I’ll have to fuck you up,”

“Hey! Language, Tibbs,” Dr. Emil replied to Tibbs.

“Sorry, Doc,” Tibbs said to Dr. Emil, “No secret cameras either!” Tibbs continued to Dr. Emil.

“What secret cameras?” Dr. Emil asked Tibbs, covering his mouth when he chuckled.

“I know what you’re doing, Doc, you like me—that’s why you want me in here,” Tibbs replied to Dr. Emil.

“Don’t be silly, Tibbs, this is strictly punishment—I’m—“ Dr. Emil said to Tibbs, before being interrupted by Tibbs.

Tibbs found the secret camera that Dr. Emil hid in the bathroom, smiled into it then winked at Dr. Emil, “I seeee you, Doc,”

“You little… how did you find that?” Dr. Emil asked Tibbs.

“I didn’t sleep all the way last night, I saw you go in and out of the bathroom with wires,” Tibbs replied to Dr. Emil.

Dr. Emil chuckled, “Ok, you’ve caught me, but hey… can you blame me?”

“Nah, but don’t let Dalton catch you, whatever goes on in here stays in here, got it?” Tibbs told Dr. Emil.

“Sure…” Dr. Emil replied to Tibbs.

Tibbs continued to the shower, stripping off all of his clothes, but the camera was still on, “Yo Doc, turn that thing off! You’ll get to see everything when I come out, alright?”

Dr. Emil laughed then shut off the camera quickly. Tibbs felt some guilt sneaking around with Dr. Emil while him and Dalton weren’t going to be sleeping in the same room for six weeks. Though, Tibbs was still a man and a man without sex—at least to Tibbs—for several weeks is like being in dry desert heat without water.

Dr. Emil already beat Tibbs to that party though, he would admire Tibbs in his sleep when he stopped acting like a toddler and just slept there peacefully. Dr. Emil would stroke Tibbs’ hair to soothe him even if this was supposed to be punishment—controlling Tibbs and his body was a thrill to ol’ Doc.

Tibbs preferred cold water over hot water to take showers in, he would tolerate the hot water when him and Dalton would have shower sex. The dirty talk between Tibbs and Dalton under the hot water was enough for Tibbs to let go of his own preferences. Tibbs made the water cold just the way he likes it since Dalton wasn’t there to fuck him in the shower, Dr. Emil was there but shower sex wasn’t his thing.

The water felt so pleasant that Tibbs started to think of Dalton being there helping him jerk off, the longer he stood under the shower head—he started to adjust the water to hot for Dalton. Though Tibbs hated hot water, his dick was already throbbing from the sensation and it felt amazing to him.

“Oh shit! Mmmm Dalton,” Tibbs exclaimed, out of pleasure. Tibbs jerked himself off nice and slow at first then went faster on himself as the hot water excited him and his body. “Uhhh fuck me, fuck me!” Tibbs continued, playing with his nipple as he continued to pleasure himself.

“Need a hand, Tibbs?” Dr. Emil asked Tibbs, who had his ears up to the door to hear Tibbs pleasuring himself.

“Nope, you stay out there Doc, I might get cum on you like last time,” Tibbs replied to Dr. Emil.

Dr. Emil chuckled then walked back to his bed, decided to get his clothes ready for when Tibbs comes out, “Don’t use up all of the water, Tibbs, alright?” Dr. Emil smirked as he walked away from the door.


	2. love or lust?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tibbs and Dr. Emil get a little fresh with each other, but Tibbs still loves Dalton. Ray notices this and worries about Tibbs once Dalton finds out… whenever he finds out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -this took a couple days to finish, but several weeks to even get started on it.
> 
> -listening to ken hirai's song "love or lust?" helped me out with this second chapter, because Tibbs and Dr. Emil are in a weird "we don't even know what the hell this is" kind of relationship. Tibbs' bad ass is still on punishment, y'all xD
> 
> -Bulleit Rye is one of Alex Hernandez's (the voice actor whom I ABSOLUTELY ADORE AND LOVE WITH ALL MY HEART who played Tibbs in the movie) favorite whiskeys so I've made it Tibbs' favorite drink too. I thought that that would be a cute little addition to this story.
> 
> -the stress of having to file for unemployment benefits which have NEVER came yet really affected my ability to write more frequently.

Dr. Emil was on the phone talking to Eric, one of his assistants, while Tibbs was sitting on the bed in only his boxers playing with a red ball that Dr. Emil gave him last year.

“Eric, you have more medicine for Tibbs?” Dr. Emil asked Eric.

“Plenty of it, more than enough for him to survive just fine,” Eric replied to Dr. Emil.

“Those needles? No! Anything but those, Doc,” Tibbs whined to Dr. Emil.

Dr. Emil tapped Tibbs on his hand, “You have to take it, if you run away from me—I’m getting my belt out,”

“Okay okay, I’ll stay still, I promise,” Tibbs replied to Dr. Emil.

“Don’t say that then do the complete opposite, Tibbs, I still remember when I had to hold you down in bed because you kept banging on the door for Dalton at 2am in the morning,” Dr. Emil told Tibbs.

“Tibbs? You’re misbehaving again, buddy?” Eric playfully asked Tibbs.

“He won’t let me out of this room, Eric, I wanna go back to Dalton and Ray—this sucks,” Tibbs whined to Eric.

“Oh, Tibbs, stop lying… I still let you go out with the boys, just only on missions,” Dr. Emil replied to Tibbs, annoyed at his lying.

“Tibbs, what did you do this time?” Eric asked Tibbs.

“Uh, nothing… nothing that bad,” Tibbs replied to Eric, lying through his teeth.

Dr. Emil sighed then laughed, “Gimme that phone, Pinocchio,”

Eric chuckled, “Tibbs giving you a hard time again, Doc?”

“Little Tibbs here has been trying to leave the facility for some reason I don’t know, and he doesn’t follow my orders at times,” Dr. Emil told Eric.

“Oh boy, Tibbs, you better listen to Dr. Emil,” Eric told Tibbs.

“But—” Tibbs whined, before Dr. Emil interrupted him.

“That’s enough lying for today, mister, go back to playing with that ball so me and Eric can finish up our conversation and don’t break anything with it or the belt’s coming out again,” Dr. Emil scolded Tibbs.

“Sorry, Doc,” Tibbs replied to Dr. Emil.

“Man,” Tibbs continued, whispering to himself, frustrated, Dr. Emil still caught him.

“What was that?” Dr. Emil asked Tibbs.

“Nada,” Tibbs replied to Dr. Emil with his back turnt to him, rolling his eyes.

“Ooh I saw that, Tibbs,” Eric told Tibbs.

“Fuck, I forgot about those cameras,” Tibbs whined to Eric, who was speaking to him through the camera.

“What did he do?” Dr. Emil asked Eric.

Eric chuckled, “He rolled his eyes at you,” he told Dr. Emil.

“You little fucker,” Tibbs replied to Eric.

“Tibbs, language!” Dr. Emil scolded Tibbs.

“Sorry, I didn’t know that Eric was gonna snitch on me, why would you do that, dude?” Tibbs whined to Eric through the camera.

“Tibbs, Dr. Emil put me in charge of watching you too, it’s not my fault that you’ve misbehaved,” Eric replied to Tibbs.

“Me and you are going to have a little discussion after I get off of the phone with Eric,” Dr. Emil told Tibbs.

Tibbs suddenly became nervous and started to run up to the door and pound on it to get away from Dr. Emil. Dr. Emil laughed at Tibbs’ attempts, “Pounding at the door isn’t going to save you, Tibbs—Ray and Dalton are doing errands for me,”

“Noooo-ho-ho!” Tibbs shouted.

“Get back over here and leave that door alone,” Dr. Emil told Tibbs.

Tibbs went back to the bed and played with his toy ball while Dr. Emil was finishing up his conversation with Eric. Dr. Emil moved over to the bed with Tibbs and rubbed his head to calm him down, Dr. Emil was always one for mixed signals. He couldn’t help it, Tibbs was just too damn cute for Dr. Emil to be completely harsh towards him.

“You’re lucky that you’re cute, it’s hard to stay mad at you sometimes, you know that?” Dr. Emil told Tibbs.

“Kiss me then if I’m so cute, Doc,” Tibbs playfully replied to Dr. Emil, pulling him in close for a kiss.

Dr. Emil laughed then smirked at Tibbs, “Easy there, Romeo,” pushing Tibbs away to avoid the kiss.

Tibbs chuckled then went back to playing with the small red ball that Dr. Emil gave him as a gift a while ago.

“Is Tibbs back on his best behavior again, Doc?” Eric asked Dr. Emil.

“Yeah, he should be,” Dr. Emil replied to Eric, turning back to Tibbs.

Tibbs waved then mockingly threw an air kiss to Dr. Emil, “I see you, Doc,”

Eric laughed, “Tibbs is really asking for it, huh? Behave over there, Tibbs,”

“Tell Doc to behave, Eric, he’s being a little fresh today,” Tibbs told Eric, toying with Dr. Emil.

“Stop it, Tibbs, I’m not even touching you,” Dr. Emil replied to Tibbs.

Tibbs got a hold of Dr. Emil’s hand and placed it on his crotch, “You are now,”

Dr. Emil smacked Tibbs in his face, “That’s enough,”

Tibbs ran off and hid in Dr. Emil’s closet, Dr. Emil sighed in response, “Come on Tibbs, come out of there,”

“You hit me again, why should I?” Tibbs replied to Dr. Emil.

“If you don’t come out right now, you’re not gonna see Dalton and Ray personally again for a year,” Dr. Emil threatened Tibbs.

Tibbs came darting out of that closet with the quickness, he missed Dalton and Ray enough to come back out again, “No no, I’ll stop, I’ll stop,”

Dr. Emil patted Tibbs on his head gently, “Good boy, now put something on, you can’t lay around here with just your boxers on all day,”

Tibbs smirked as he got up from the bed, “You’re no fun,”

“Get in there, silly,” Dr. Emil replied to Tibbs.

* * * *

Ray spent the afternoon lifting weights in the facility while Dalton was checking on KT and talking to her. Tibbs decided to join Ray in his workout, he already had all of his cuddle time with Dalton so he wanted to go and see Ray next.

“What’s going on, Tibbs?” Ray said to Tibbs, turning to his direction.

“Just thought I’d come in and join you with the weights, bub,” Tibbs replied to Ray, throwing him a quick wink. That wink always drove Ray wild in the best way possible, it made him want to pick him up and play around with him.

“You still going stir crazy in that room with Dr. Emil?” Ray asked Tibbs.

“When you, me, and Dalton are not out on missions… yeah, fuck yeah… when I’m back with you guys, I’m fine but,” Tibbs replied to Ray.

“But?” Ray asked Tibbs.

“Doc wants my ass, I’ve noticed his hand go up my leg once while I was sleeping,” Tibbs confessed to Ray.

“You can’t be serious, Tibbs, Doc?” Ray asked Tibbs.

“As serious as a heart attack, bub, he even told me that he could help me out now that I’m not around Dalton as much,” Tibbs replied to Ray.

“So, you’re not gonna do it, are ya?” Ray asked Tibbs.

“No, I don’t know…maybe? Nah, nope,” Tibbs reluctantly replied to Ray.

“Tibbs…,” Ray said to Tibbs, putting his hands on Tibbs’ shoulders and looking him in the eye.

“I’ll tell him to cool down, just don’t say anything to Dalton about it, I can handle myself,” Tibbs replied to Ray.

“You better or Dalton might find out anyway, you always limp around a lot after you have sex, it would be tough to hide it from Dalton,” Ray told Tibbs, chuckling after.

Tibbs wasn’t going to tell Dr. Emil to cool down, he was horny and was growing more curious about what Dr. Emil was capable of. Tibbs felt shame for wanting to let it go that far, but he was kept away from Dalton as punishment for not obeying Dr. Emil. Tibbs both loved and hated Dr. Emil, more so at times hated him more.

Once Tibbs made it back into Dr. Emil’s office at night, Dr. Emil was seated in his usual black recliner thinking about the time when he touched Tibbs and Tibbs let him. The two of them were about to relive that night again, that night of taboo, shame, and pleasure.

“Come ‘mere, Tibbs,” Dr. Emil told Tibbs, noticing that Tibbs was going over to their shared bed.

“Yeah, Doc?” Tibbs asked Dr. Emil.

“Sit down,” Dr. Emil replied to Tibbs, tapping his thigh motioning Tibbs to sit on his lap.

“You sure Dalton won’t be pissed about this? I know I flirt with you sometimes, but this is a little… well, a little much, don’t ya think?” Tibbs told Dr. Emil, as he sat in Dr. Emil’s lap.

“He won’t, I’ve soundproof the room—Dalton won’t even notice,” Dr. Emil replied to Tibbs, rubbing Tibbs on his shoulders then moving to his thighs.

Tibbs let a great moan, out of complete and utter pleasure, “Uhhh hahaha, shit, Doc, watch it—I might have to change my underwear if you keep doing that,”

Dr. Emil flashes a bit of a devilish smile at Tibbs, noticing that Tibbs was trying to fight it but failing miserably once Dr. Emil worked his way to Tibbs’ thighs.

“Fuck, that’s my sweet spot Doc, ha,” Tibbs exclaimed to Dr. Emil.

“Is that where Dalton goes when he’s with you, Tibbs?” Dr. Emil asked Tibbs.

“Fuck yeah, how do you even know about that?” Tibbs replied to Dr. Emil.

Dr. Emil kissed Tibbs’ neck, as he kept caressing and seducing Tibbs, “I watch you two sometimes from inside of my office, you have a great body, Tibbs,”

Tibbs chuckled softly, “Ah, you fucking freak, are you drunk again, Doc?”

Dr. Emil laughed in response, “Maybe a little bit, not a lot, why does it matter?”

“You push me away when you’re sober, but now that you’re drunk, you wanna sink your teeth into me and rough me up like Dalton does when he’s either sober or drunk,” Tibbs replied to Dr. Emil.

“Maybe you could use a little wine too, loosen you up a little,” Dr. Emil told Tibbs.

“Wine tastes funny, Doc, you know I’m a whiskey boy,” Tibbs replied to Dr. Emil.

“Well, I do have Bulleit Rye, your favorite, get a cup,” Dr. Emil told Tibbs, smacking Tibbs’ ass as he got up from his lap, “Mmmm,”

* * * *

Dr. Emil and Tibbs were both naked in bed together, Tibbs receiving and Dr. Emil giving. Tibbs still felt guilt for having gone behind Dalton’s back with Dr. Emil but the room was soundproof and the windows were all covered up.

Dr. Emil fucked Tibbs with such great passion, the sounds of his thighs clapping against Tibbs’ butt filled the entire room. Tibbs cried out with great pleasure, not wanting Dr. Emil to stop, “Ohhh that’s it, you sure haven’t lost it yet, Doc,”

“Hmmm not at all, Tibbs, not at all,” Dr. Emil replied to Tibbs.

The feeling of shame that was boiling deep down inside of Tibbs had subsided somewhat, but the more Dr. Emil would fuck him—Dalton remained on his mind. That was unshakable and Dr. Emil knew it, this night between them would never become a long term affair. Dr. Emil would get Tibbs off and Tibbs would help Dr. Emil get there to return the favor, no one was going to say “I love you,” or anything like that.

“Tibbs, I’m close, are you getting there too?” Dr. Emil asked Tibbs.

“Fuck yeah, just keep going, I’m about to fucking explode,” Tibbs exclaimed to Dr. Emil, out of complete pleasure.

Three more thrusts into Tibbs’ hole and Dr. Emil made it there inside of Tibbs’ hole, releasing his cum inside of him, “Oh fuck, Tibbs, fuck yeah…,”

“Doc, that was awesome, you’re gonna help me clean up, right?” Tibbs asked Dr. Emil.

Dr. Emil chuckled, “Yeah… like this,” as he started to lick Tibbs’ hole.

“Ahh, fuck, I didn’t mean it like… that, but fuck, that feels really fucking good,” Tibbs told Dr. Emil.

Dr. Emil smiled, hearing Tibbs enjoy every minute of being ate out by him, noticing a hint of shame in his tone. If Dr. Emil does keep his word and doesn’t tell a soul about their sneaking around, Tibbs will feel more secure and not worry as much.

“You know I’m going back to Dalton once my punishment is up, right Doc?” Tibbs told Dr. Emil.

“Yeah, but that shouldn’t stop us from having a little fun before then,” Dr. Emil replied to Tibbs.

“Nothing wrong with that… as long as Dalton doesn’t find out, I’ll just say you raped me to cover my ass if he does,” Tibbs told Dr. Emil.

“Hahaha you won’t be able to get away with that, I have cameras in here, Tibbs,” Dr. Emil replied to Tibbs.

Tibbs laughed, “Fuck! You’ve got me, dude, just don’t tell anyone that we did this, okay? I’m sorry,”

Dr. Emil put his hand on Tibbs’ shoulder and smiled at him, “Hey, I won’t,”

“Good,” Tibbs replied to Dr. Emil.

* * * *

Tibbs laid in bed while Dr. Emil was running some errands in the morning, he noticed that Ray was outside of the room waiting on Tibbs to let him in. Ray wanted to check in with Tibbs while he was on punishment.

“So, did Dr. Emil try anything with you?” Ray asked Tibbs.

“No, he was a good boy, I was too,” Tibbs replied to Ray.

Ray noticed a limp in Tibbs’ movements, folding his arms and smirking at him, “Tibbs…,”

“Ray…,” Tibbs replied to Ray.

“I saw you limping there,” Ray told Tibbs.

“Ha! You didn’t see a thing, I just hurt my legs, that’s all,” Tibbs playfully replied to Ray.

Ray pulled Tibbs’ pants and boxers down, seeing hand marks on his ass, “I see Dr. Emil had a lot of fun down there,”

Tibbs laughed nervously then pulled his pants back up, “Hey! Personal space, Ray,”

“You fucked him! You fucked Dr. Emil, wow Tibbs! Were you that horny?” Ray replied to Tibbs.

“He started touching me one day and I couldn’t help it, please don’t tell Dalton,” Tibbs told Ray.

Ray chuckled, “You won’t have to worry about me telling him, if you don’t fix that limp in your step, Dalton’s gonna get you boy,”

Tibbs blushed Ray’s comment off and began to walk away, “A little stretching will fix that up, I’ll be fine,”

Ray chuckled again then turnt away from Tibbs, “Dalton will find out sooner or later, I won’t have to say anything,”

* * * *

_**the other night…** _

Tibbs laid facing away from Dr. Emil touching himself, feeling an intense yet very nice warmth in his thighs as he jerked himself off more and more. Dr. Emil looked to him with pleasure in his eyes, the guilt came back to bite Tibbs on the ass though. He didn’t want to cheat on Dalton, but Dr. Emil was quite persistent and once he hit all of Tibbs’ sweet spots—it was pretty hard for him to say no.

Once Tibbs was finished, Dr. Emil playfully smacked his ass, “How was it?”

“Forgive me, Dalton… my legs are numb, didn’t know you still had it in you Doc,” Tibbs replied to Dr. Emil.

“Dalton won’t know, Tibbs, the room is soundproof,” Dr. Emil told Tibbs.

“My legs sure aren’t numb proof, you really tore me up, Doc,” Tibbs replied to Dr. Emil, reaching for his crotch.

“Do some stretches, that’ll bring the feeling back in your legs,” Dr. Emil told Tibbs, touching and rubbing Tibbs’ thigh to pleasure him some more.

Tibbs moaned as Dr. Emil touched him, Dr. Emil didn’t take it further as they were too spent to go for the third round.

“Fuck, Dalton was wrong—you still know how to throw down, old man,” Tibbs playfully told Dr. Emil, playfully slapping his cheeks.

Dr. Emil chuckled, “I’m not that old, Tibbs,”

“You’re not that young either,” Tibbs replied to Dr. Emil.

Dr. Emil picked Tibbs up and took him to the shower, “Get in there and wash up, smart ass,”

Tibbs laughed in response, “Old man, old man, old man,” he said to Dr. Emil, mockingly.

Dr. Emil shook his head as he placed Tibbs into the shower, “You’re lucky you’re cute, otherwise I would have punched you for calling me old,”

“Awww you wouldn’t do that to your golden boy, now would ya?” Tibbs playfully asked Dr. Emil.

“If you weren’t cute, I would,” Dr. Emil replied to Tibbs, as he walked away. Tibbs blew a raspberry at Dr. Emil as he walked away, toying with him some more.

* * * *

The day after, in the afternoon, Ray noticed Tibbs working out inside of the gym and wanted to joined to catch up on whatever has gone on in his life. Tibbs was a bit nervous because Ray usually knows when Tibbs is bull-shitting him, so when Tibbs is doing something wrong—Ray will always know.

“Tibbs, wanna play?” Ray asked Tibbs, who was lifting weights then put them down gently once he heard Ray’s voice.

“Sure bub, just grab some weights and come join me,” Tibbs replied to Ray.

Ray could smell the deodorant that Tibbs chose to wear, he noticed that it was the same one that Tibbs wore after he slept with Dr. Emil. Dr. Emil would use the same citrus scented deodorant and Tibbs was wearing it too. This made Ray look at Tibbs with suspicion.

“You two are wearing the same deodorant now? I guess Dalton is out the window, Tibbs,” Ray told Tibbs.

“Don’t say that, Ray, I still love Dalton,” Tibbs whined to Ray.

“Don’t wear that stuff again then, you’re lucky Dalton is busy, he would whoop your ass if he found out,” Ray replied to Tibbs.

“He wouldn’t—wait, this is Dalton we’re talking about, who’s Dr. Emil again?” Tibbs told Ray, playing dumb.

“Tiiiibbs, don’t play dumb with me, I’ve pulled your pants and saw the marks—I know what happened, just be careful if this is more than only a one night stand. Dalton has a temper,” Ray replied to Tibbs, putting his hands on Tibbs’ shoulders and looking him in the eyes.

“Alright, okay, I’ll be careful—just don’t say anything,” Tibbs told Ray.

“Straighten out that walk first, soldier, Dalton will catch on quick if he sees you like that,” Ray replied to Tibbs.

“Okay… now let’s get back to working out, Ray, leave Dalton for me to worry about,” Tibbs said to Ray, patting Ray gently on his shoulder.

Ray grabbed his usual 500 pound weights which were nothing to him, he didn’t even struggle with them. Tibbs stayed in his own lane and went for the punching bag after using the 200 pound weights.

Dalton and Tibbs would bring Ray into the bedroom sometimes to have sex with them. Tibbs was starting to look irresistible to Ray as he just whacked the hell out of the poor punching bag. Tibbs’ grunts and breaths intensifying the more that he would punch it.

“I see that look in your eyes, Ray, come on… come over here and kiss me,” Tibbs told Ray.

Ray smirked, “Not while Dalton’s not here, Tibbs, keep it in your pants, alright?” he told Tibbs, as playfully patted Tibbs’ cheek.

“That didn’t stop you last time when you and I were drunk, bub,” Tibbs whined to Ray.

“That’s because you kept jerking me off while Dalton was sleeping, and you’re great at handjobs, how could I stop you?” Ray replied to Tibbs.

“Wanna find out if I still got it, big boy?” Tibbs asked Ray, grabbing Ray’s butt and groping him.

“Down, boy, you’re already fucking around with Dr. Emil behind Dalton’s back—you think that he would go crazy seeing you suck Dr. Emil off and riding him? He sees you with me alone, that’s your head, pumpkin,” Ray replied to Tibbs.

Tibbs rolled his eyes at Ray then turnt away from him, “You’re no fun, man,”

“Hey, rather have you say that than crying out for me when Dalton beats you,” Ray replied to Tibbs.

“Oh god Ray, stop, I’ve already said that I’ll be fine,” Tibbs whined to Ray.

Dr. Emil heard Ray and Tibbs’ little quarrel and walked into the room to check on them, “What’s going on, gentlemen? Tibbs? Ray?”

“Tibbs can’t keep it in his pants,” Ray whined to Dr. Emil.

“I just grabbed your butt, sweet cheeks, I didn’t even pull your pants down yet,” Tibbs whined to Ray.

“Easy there, Tibbs, aren’t you guys in a three way with Dalton?” Dr. Emil asked Tibbs.

“Four way including you, Doc,” Tibbs replied to Dr. Emil, winking at him.

Dr. Emil smiled nervously, “Behave, Tibbs, we’re not in the soundproof room anymore, alright?” as he blushed at Tibbs.

“Fuck me the way you did that night and we’ll make it the soundproof room, papito,” Tibbs told Dr. Emil, having brought him in close by the hand, whispering into his ear.

Dr. Emil smacked Tibbs on his butt four times, “I said down Tibbs, not out in the open at least,” causing Tibbs to moan and grunt in response.

“Fuck my brains out later on tonight, Doc,” Tibbs whispered into Dr. Emil’s ear.

“Later, Tibbs, not now,” Dr. Emil whispered into Tibbs’ ear, in response.

“Hey, Casanova Dickhead, you still wanna finish working out or what?” Ray asked Tibbs.

“Jealous, princess?” Tibbs asked Ray, mockingly.

“Nah, just trying to cool your hot ass down, but by the looks of it—I think it’s a bit too late for that now, I mean he already got you to bottom,” Ray replied to Tibbs.

“Oh fuck off, Ray,” Tibbs blurted out to Ray, rolling his eyes at him.


	3. All twisted up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tibbs and Ray spend more time together while Dalton is out running errands for Dr. Emil. Dr. Emil and Tibbs still can’t keep their hands off of each other.

Ray walked around Dr. Emil’s facility looking for Tibbs, he wasn’t in his usual place at the gym or even in his room, “Tibbs? Tibbs? Where are you, bub?” Ray called out, in search of Tibbs.

Tibbs quietly sneaked up on Ray, jumping on his back, startling him a bit, “Right here, muscles,” Tibbs chuckled, as he got on Ray’s back like a playful child.

Ray laughed with Tibbs once he was over his quick shock, “You little dickhead, come ‘mere… I was looking all over for you, where did you go?”

Tibbs jumped off of Ray’s back, turning back around to face him, “I wanted to surprise you, Ray, I like catching you off guard sometimes,”

“Well, it did work, come on—let’s go out somewhere, Dr. Emil is too busy to play with us,” Ray replied to Tibbs.

“We’re allowed to do that?” Tibbs asked Ray.

“Yeah, I asked Doc earlier,” Ray replied to Tibbs.

“Okay…” Tibbs told Ray.

Tibbs decided to climb up Ray’s back again, but Ray didn’t allow it this time, “Ah-ah-ah, you have to walk this time, Tibbs,”

“Man…” Tibbs whined to Ray, folding his arms and pouting, not happy about it in the slightest.

“Hey, I can’t carry you all the time, you’ve gotta let my back breathe sometimes man,” Ray replied to Tibbs.

Tibbs attempts to carry Ray as a joke, but his strength isn’t quite up there yet to be able to successfully do it, “Uhhhh, you’re too solid for me, Ray, OW!”

Ray chuckled in response, “You’ve gotta stop thinking that you can take me, Tibbs, you’re gonna pull something out of place one of these days,” as Ray playfully patted Tibbs on the head like a puppy.

“I’ll get there someday, just you wait,” Tibbs told Ray, confidently.

“Sure you will,” Ray replied to Tibbs.

****

Ray and Tibbs went out to a shooting range, this was where both of them could show off their military skills from formerly being in the force. Ray would watch Tibbs shoot and Tibbs would watch Ray shoot. Tibbs was even more impressed by Ray than the first time they met each other at Dr. Emil’s facility. Ray saw Tibbs at his finest as well, working that gun just as well as he did back when he first joined the service.

“Damn, you can shoot!” Tibbs said to Ray, swooning over Ray’s shooting skills.

“Best in the service, you’ve got a great eye on you too, I’m hard,” Ray replied to Tibbs, playfully flirting with Tibbs.

“The Sarg’ taught those moves, along with other moves… I… probably shouldn’t say,” Tibbs told Ray.

“Don’t tell me that you did the Sargent too, Tibbs, did you screw—” Ray replied to Tibbs, before being interrupted by him.

“Yup, I was the top that time though,” Tibbs casually told Ray.

“I kinda doubt it, something tells me that he had you on all fours,” Ray playfully replied to Tibbs.

“Okay, so it was a bit of both—Dalton doesn’t know about this at all though, he still thinks that he was the one to take my virginity,” Tibbs told Ray.

“Such a bad boy, you screwed the Sargent on the force? God damn, Tibbs!” Ray exclaimed to Tibbs, chuckling shortly after.

“What? Don’t tell me that you’ve never tried it before, while you were with Gina? I know you’ve got some scandals on you too, man,” Tibbs replied to Ray.

“Nah, I was a good boy,” Ray told Tibbs.

“Yeah, right… I’ve heard things back in the service,” Tibbs playfully replied to Ray.

“What?” Ray asked Tibbs.

“That you were plowing everyone in the service,” Tibbs replied to Ray.

Ray laughed then punched Tibbs in his arm, “Get the fuck outta here, Tibbs, we didn’t even serve in the same group,”

“I know, I’m just fucking with you, Ray,” Tibbs replied to Ray.

“You little fucker,” Ray told Tibbs. Tibbs laughed while Ray just smiled and shook his head at Tibbs.

“Come on, let’s shoot up some more, big guy,” Tibbs replied to Ray, playfully patting him on his chest.

“First one to get the bullet straight into the center wins, Tibbs,” Ray told Tibbs, as he walked up to his own booth.

“Get the tissues ready, Ray, because you’re about to lose,” Tibbs replied to Ray, a little playful shit-talk to throw Ray off of his focus a little.

“In your dreams, Tibbs, I never miss,” Ray told Tibbs, winking towards his booth through the glass.

Tibbs playfully smirked at Ray then turnt away facing straight ahead, “We’ll see about that, bub,”

Tibbs locked and loaded his gun, focusing in very closely to make sure that he wouldn’t miss, he really wanted to show Ray what he was made of.

****

Ray proved Tibbs wrong, he was able to hit the target in the center first, “Well, would ya look at that? I won,”

“No fair, you got lucky!” Tibbs whined to Ray.

“Awww come ‘mere, you’re still a great shooter, it’s just that… I won,” Ray replied to Tibbs, hugging him.

“But I had my blue contact in, how?” Tibbs whined to Ray again.

“Technology isn’t perfect, Tibbs, neither am I, neither are you,” Ray replied to Tibbs, trying to make him feel better.

“Don’t tell Dalton about this, okay?” Tibbs told Ray, still in a bit of a whiny tone.

Ray chuckled softly to Tibbs, “Your secret’s safe with me,”

Ray decided to carry Tibbs on his back on their way out, heading back home to Dr. Emil and Dalton.

“Awww, is he your son?” One of the gun store’s customers, a woman, asked Ray, seeing him carry Tibbs around.

“No, he’s my…uh, how do you say it again, Tibbs?” Ray asked Tibbs.

“We’re in a three way, my boy Dalton is okay with it,” Tibbs replied to the woman.

“Ohhh, okay… whatever works for y’all,” The female customer replied to Tibbs.

Tibbs chuckled softly, “We’re getting a little popular here, aren’t we?”

Ray chuckled in response, “Yeah, I’m a little worried about that, but it’s okay I guess…”

“Hey, you’ve got me around if anyone gets crazy,” Tibbs reassured Ray.

“Leave the fighting up to me, Tibbs, I don’t want your pretty face all messed up,” Ray replied to Tibbs.

“Ohhh I’m a big boy, Ray, I can handle myself, don’t worry,” Tibbs told Ray.

“Sure you can…” Ray replied to Tibbs.

****

Hours later… Ray and Tibbs went their separate ways in the facility. Dalton was in his room, tired from running errands all day, Tibbs left him alone out of respect. However, Tibbs had to go back to Dr. Emil and of course he wanted another taste of him.

Tibbs still felt uneasy sneaking around with Dr. Emil, but Tibbs wanted to see Dalton again so he thought that it was only for the better to just give into him. That and him feeling horny himself as well, Dr. Emil sure knew how to hit all of Tibbs’ sweet spots just right.

“Doooc! I’m back!” Tibbs called out to Dr. Emil.

Dr. Emil reached his hands out to Tibbs, letting him in for a hug, “Did you and Ray have fun out there today?”

“Yeah, we went down to the shooting range, Ray sure CAN shoot,” Tibbs replied to Dr. Emil.

Dr. Emil chuckled, “That definitely sounds like something that you two would do,”

“Well hey, we’re army men, it’s in our blood Doc,” Tibbs replied to Dr. Emil, winking at him shortly after.

“That it is, Tibbs… That it is,” Dr. Emil told Tibbs, playfully patting Tibbs on his shoulder, “Come, let’s do something a little different tonight,” Dr. Emil continued to Tibbs.

“Where are we going, Doc?” Tibbs asked Dr. Emil.

“You’ll find out when we get there,” Dr. Emil replied to Tibbs.

Dr. Emil got up from his bed, taking Tibbs hand in hand over to his spare office where all of his books were. Tibbs had no idea what Dr. Emil was up to, the only word that he truly picked on was “tonight” so it had to be something kinky or sexual.

Tibbs was a bit nervous, he had a bad feeling that Dr. Emil was going to fuck him out in the open. Tibbs felt safer with the other room that him and Dr. Emil engaged in sexual intercourse inside of it. Dr. Emil wanted to spice things up, however.

“You sure about this, Doc? I don’t know about this, we might get caught,” Tibbs asked Dr. Emil, in a bit of a whiny tone but not overly whiny.

“It’ll be fine, Tibbs, Dalton is sleeping, Ray is sleeping—don’t worry,” Dr. Emil replied to Tibbs, rubbing his shoulders to ease his anxiety.

“…Okay,” Tibbs told Dr. Emil.

Dr. Emil began to unbuckle his belt then pulled his pants down, Doc went commando for the whole day. This meant easy access for Tibbs. Tibbs pulled his pants down in response to Dr. Emil, still a bit nervous, but willing to let Dr. Emil get inside of him.

Dr. Emil lubed himself up, stroking his dick with the lube while Tibbs was bent over, anticipating, “You’re gonna tear me up again, Doc?”

Dr. Emil chuckled, “Yes, just getting things ready first,”

“Don’t be too rough now, I still need my legs… unless you’re looking to carry me back to bed later,” Tibbs replied to Dr. Emil, winking at him shortly after.

“Hahaha let’s just see how it goes before we jump that far ahead, Tibbs,” Dr. Emil told Tibbs, playfully smacking Tibbs’ butt after.

Dr. Emil eventually slid himself inside of Tibbs’ hole, “Ha-ugh!!” Tibbs cried out shortly, out of pleasure.

“A little tight down there, are we, Tibbs?” Dr. Emil replied to Tibbs.

“Yeah, I always tighten up out of anxiety, I’m good now,” Tibbs told Dr. Emil.

Dr. Emil leaned in and kissed Tibbs’ neck, whispering in my ear, “Relax Tibbs, Dalton won’t see us,”

Tibbs started to relax a bit more, the more Dr. Emil would kiss his neck and thrust himself into his hole.

“Fuuuck me! Fuck yeah!” Tibbs cried out to Dr. Emil.

“Uhhhh!” Dr. Emil cried out to Tibbs, in response, feeling how tight he was.

The warm feeling in Tibbs’ thighs slowly came back once again, Dr. Emil was great in sex to his surprise. He didn’t wanted to say that he was better than Dalton because Dalton is his first serious relationship, but at times—the guilt became too much for him. There would literally be times when Tibbs ended up liking sex with Dr. Emil a little more than with Dalton, but he would be too ashamed to admit it.

“Hmmm, haa, mmmm,” Tibbs cried out, once Dr. Emil picked up the pace.

Dr. Emil smiled then chuckled playfully, “Gooood boy, take all of it,”

“Oh, Doc,” Tibbs moaned to Dr. Emil.

****

Dalton couldn’t quite sleep, he was in his room that he previously shared with Tibbs before Tibbs was put on punishment. Dalton noticed noises that were familiar but also foreign, he heard moans and testicles slapping thighs the closer he came to getting downstairs.

Dalton’s curiosity brought him out further, he wasn’t going to turn back now.

“Fuck me, Doc, fuck me!” Tibbs cried out to Dr. Emil.

“Tibbs?” Dalton questioned, just to be sure.

“That’s it, Tibbs, that’s it!” Dr. Emil cried out in response to Tibbs.

Dalton was more than ready to see what was going on, was Dr. Emil really having sex with Tibbs behind his back? He was going to find out now.

Dalton caught them, in the middle of the gym—Dr. Emil’s ass exposed fully for his eyes to see and Tibbs still moaning as Dr. Emil kept sliding in and out of his hole.

“Doc?! Tibbs?!” Dalton called out to the both of them.

Dr. Emil turnt around, “Shit!”

Tibbs took a look behind him as well, “Dalton? It’s not what it looks like, we’re not—“

“Shut up! I’ve caught you two red handed,” Dalton shouted at Tibbs.

“Let’s just go back to bed and talk about this in the morning,” Dr. Emil told Dalton.

“Fuck you!” Dalton yelled at Dr. Emil, punching him.

“Dalton!” Tibbs shouted at Dalton.

Dalton was very upset, really disappointed in Tibbs—he also couldn’t believe it that Dr. Emil still had the strokes of someone in their early 20s.

“Stay the fuck away from me, Tibbs!” Dalton yelled at Tibbs.

“I’m sorry,” Tibbs whined to Dalton, hoping that he would come back.

“You’ve fucked him while I was sleeping, how am I supposed to believe that?!” Dalton asked Tibbs.

“It was nothing, he was just getting me—I mean, helping me with my pants,” Tibbs replied to Dalton.

“Don’t fucking lie to me,” Dalton yelled at Tibbs, smacking him in the face.

Tibbs held his face then ran off and cried, he would get hit by Dalton for other things unrelated to these kind of situations but to break his heart by sneaking around with Dr. Emil, the guilt was endless now that Tibbs was caught in the act.

Dalton walked off, back upstairs, “We’re done, Tibbs, don’t talk to me ever again,”

“What? But—“ Tibbs whined to Dalton.

“We’re done,” Dalton replied to Tibbs.

And with that, Dalton went back upstairs to his room, but Tibbs ran after him and started to knock on his door, “Dalton! Dalton! No, Dalton!” Tibbs whimpered a few times.

“Let me in, let me in, come on!” Tibbs continued to Dalton, tears in his eyes, still knocking on the door frantically.

“Leave me alone!” Dalton whined to Tibbs.

“We’re really gonna end this that fast? Come on, Dalton, I was wrong, don’t do this!” Tibbs replied to Dalton, whining back to him.

Dalton opened his door and poked his head out, “No!”

As soon as Dalton shut his door on Tibbs, Tibbs began to fall out and cry on the floor like a small child. Ray saw and heard the whole thing, “Come on, Tibbs, let Dalton blow off some steam, he’ll change his mind in the morning,” as he picked Tibbs up.

Tibbs allowed Ray to carry him back to Dr. Emil’s room, “I’ve fucked up real bad, Ray, I let Dr. Emil get the best of me,”

“I know, I know, I would let you sleep in my room for the night, but Doc still has you on punishment,” Ray replied to Tibbs.

“I’m going with you anyway, I don’t wanna go back there,” Tibbs told Ray.

Ray chuckled, “No, you have to go back to Dr. Emil, Tibbs, you don’t wanna get in trouble again, do ya?”

“Nah, but Dalton’s not letting me back in,” Tibbs whined to Ray.

“You’ve gotta go back to Doc then, let Dalton blow off his steam and maybe you’ll be able to apologize to him tomorrow,” Ray replied to Tibbs.

“Okay,” Tibbs told Ray.

****

Tibbs didn’t want to go back to Dr. Emil, he wanted to stay with Ray for the night but that would have meant that Tibbs’ punishment would be extended and he didn’t want that. Dr. Emil was sleeping right next to Tibbs, holding him so he wouldn’t go anywhere. Tibbs was a wanderer at times, Dr. Emil didn’t want Tibbs sneaking off to Dalton or Ray’s room while on punishment.

Tibbs started to whine, moving frantically to get up, “Hmm-nuh-ugh! Come on, Doc!”

“No, bedtime Tibbs,” Dr. Emil replied to Tibbs.

Tibbs started to cry because Dr. Emil wouldn’t let him go, “Dalton! Ray!”

“They’re sleeping too, Tibbs, you’re still on punishment, you’re not going anywhere, okay?” Dr. Emil replied to Tibbs, still holding onto him, gently slapping his cheek, “Bedtime, mister… now,”

Tibbs was still trying to get up, but Dr. Emil held him down pretty well, “I’m not gonna chase you around, relax Tibbs,” then Tibbs bit Dr. Emil’s arm, “Ahhh! That’s it!” he cried out in pain.

Dr. Emil ran his desk to find a needle to put Tibbs to sleep for the night when he got too rowdy. Tibbs ran off before he could get to him, “Tibbs? Tibbs?! I’m getting the belt out if you don’t come back here,”

Tibbs ran off screaming frantically, knowing that either the belt was coming or that dreaded needle that he hated equally as much. Tibbs found Ray’s door and started pounding on it, he didn’t bother with Dalton because they just had a nasty fight and broke up. Ray was like a big papa bear to Tibbs when Tibbs and Dalton would have their issues with each other.

“Tibbs, what’s a-matter?” Ray asked Tibbs, hearing him frantically pound on the door.

“It’s Doc, I don’t wanna be in there with him, let me in Ray,” Tibbs replied to Ray, pleading.

“I can’t do that Tibbs, you’ve gotta go back with Doc,” Ray told Tibbs.

“Come on man! I’ll do anything, I don’t wanna go,” Tibbs whined to Ray.

Dr. Emil saw Tibbs struggling to get Ray’s door open and grabbed him, picking him up, straight into his arms and over his shoulder like a baby, “There you are, you thought that you were gonna get away from me, didn’t you?”

“No, no, noooo!” Tibbs cried out, as Dr. Emil carried him away.

“You and me are gonna have some words, soldier,” Dr. Emil told Tibbs.

Tibbs cried on the way back to Dr. Emil’s room, he wanted Doc to let him go, let him sleep in Ray’s room for the night but Doc was not having that. Dr. Emil had his belt ready to discipline Tibbs, Tibbs turnt around once Dr. Emil threw him on the bed.

“Not the belt, Doc, not the belt, please…” Tibbs whined to Dr. Emil.

“You shouldn’t have ran away from me,” Dr. Emil replied to Tibbs.

Dr. Emil pulled Tibbs’ pants down, showing his bare ass, he tried to pull his pants back up but Dr. Emil smacked Tibbs’ hands away.

“Please, Doc, I’ll behave, I’ll be g—“ Tibbs cried out to Dr. Emil, before being interrupted by the first swat to his completely exposed rear.

With each swat to his exposed rear, came a yell from Tibbs so piercingly loud that even Ray and Dalton could hear it from their rooms, “Shit! Fuck! That hurts! Doc, please stop,”

Dr. Emil ignored Tibbs and keep hitting him with the belt, Tibbs kept whimpering and whining from the pain.

Eventually, Dr. Emil was finished and Tibbs turnt away from him, still whimpering, “Back to bed now, Tibbs,”

“Why’d you do that?!” Tibbs whined to Dr. Emil.

“Because you broke the rules, I told you bedtime and you ran away from me, next time follow the rules soldier,” Dr. Emil replied to Tibbs.

Tibbs turnt over towards Dr. Emil, moving closer to hug him, and Dr. Emil welcomed the hug, “You just have to follow orders, Tibbs… I only do that to keep you in check, I don’t wanna hurt you,”

“I’m sorry, Doc,” Tibbs replied to Dr. Emil, fully giving into submission.

“Don’t apologize, just don’t do it again, bub,” Dr. Emil told Tibbs.

Tibbs let Dr. Emil go and turnt away from him, falling asleep, though Dr. Emil wasn’t quite finished with him yet, “Oh, and Tibbs?”

“Yeah?” Tibbs replied to Dr. Emil.

“Don’t go around pounding on those doors, those doors cost me a lot of money,” Dr. Emil told Tibbs.

Tibbs sighed, “Okay, I won’t do it again,”

Dr. Emil moved over and kissed Tibbs’ neck, “Good boy, now get some rest,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -This took A LOT for me to finish, I have since left the chapter amount unconfirmed because I might make this a very long fanfic. I just love Bloodshot THAT MUCH.
> 
> -There's some parts of this fic that I originally wanted to include in chapter four, but now I wanna mesh chapter 3 and 4 into each other. I was just WAY too eager to bring in all of the drama lol


	4. f--ing knuckleheads.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tibbs and Dalton broke up then got back together. Tibbs and Ray get into a rough argument over a video game.

Once Dr. Emil let Tibbs out of the room for a little while, Tibbs began to beg and plead at Dalton’s door once he noticed that Dalton was in there.

“Dalton! Dalton! Please, Dalton!” Tibbs whined to Dalton through his door.

Tibbs was in tears, his tone became almost child-like while he was crying, “Let me in! Come on, I’m sorry, please!”

Dalton went up to the door and took a good look at Tibbs, “I said no, Tibbs,”

Tibbs made a whining noise while he was sobbing, “No, Dalton, don’t close the—“ Dalton shut the door on Tibbs which made Tibbs cry hysterically in response.

Ray heard the whole incident and decided to come out of his room to pick up Tibbs and take him into his room, “Come on, Tibbs, Dalton is still upset—it’s gonna take him a while to recover from that,”

“I said I’m sorry and he still shut the door on me, I just want him back,” Tibbs whined to Ray.

Ray hugged Tibbs, “It’s not that easy, bub, Dalton is already a very angry person—he blows up at everything, it’s best to let him come back even if it takes a long time,”

Tibbs cried on Ray’s shoulder in response, Ray held Tibbs a little tighter, “I know, bub, I know, he’ll be back—just give him some time,”

Ray decided to take Tibbs into his room since Dr. Emil had an online Zoom meeting in his bedroom about some materials he needed for his laboratory. Dalton still wanted nothing to do with Tibbs, he was healing from the heartbreak he felt when he saw Tibbs being intimate with Dr. Emil. Ray wanted to help Tibbs relax enough to have a more clear head and to be able to actually talk to Dalton without crying so hysterically.

Breaking up with Dalton really did a number on poor Tibbs, Dalton was his everything and without him, everything felt scary and strange. Ray came in and decided to be his usual papa bear self to Tibbs, but he really wasn’t trying to take Dalton’s place, he knew it was just best to let the boys get back together on their own.

However, on one drunken night between Ray and Tibbs, things became a bit steamy between the pair. Tibbs was mad at himself for letting it go that far, but he was so drunk and Dalton didn’t want him around at the time and Ray kept cuddling with him. Tibbs made a promise to himself that he wasn’t going to leave Ray’s room once Dr. Emil came back for him.

“You’re not gonna tell Dalton about this, are you, Ray?” Tibbs asked Ray, as he looked up into his eyes.

Ray began to shake his head and chuckle, “Not at all,”

“What’s so funny?” Tibbs asked Ray.

“You’re a huge horn dog, Tibbs, you took it in the rear from Dr. Emil and now you’re taking it in the rear from me now, what’s wrong with you?” Ray replied to Tibbs.

“Maybe I have a problem, I don’t know man, cuddling always makes me warm in the thighs,” Tibbs told Ray.

“You’re lucky that Dalton is actually sleeping this time because he woulda heard you clearly, did someone touch you as a kid or something, Tibbs?” Ray replied to Tibbs.

Tibbs’ face became red due to feeling embarrassed, he didn’t want to admit it, “No... yeah…. I mean no! No, no, no!”

Ray began to rub Tibbs gently on his head as he laid there on his chest, “Come on Tibbs, you can trust me, I won’t tell anyone,”

Tibbs sighed, “Hmm-hunnn, okay… I was 17 and my uncle did it,”

Ray continued to rub Tibbs gently on his head, just to let Tibbs know that he’s there for him. The memories started to haunt Tibbs in very unpleasant ways and he wanted them to stop, but Ray encouraged Tibbs to instead take things head on—don’t run away from everything. Tibbs started to cry thinking about it, it was not the easiest thing for him to open up to Ray about it when Dalton never knew.

“I know, I know,” Ray softly said to Tibbs, comforting him.

“I kneed him in the balls after he did it, he left me alone after that,” Tibbs continued to Ray.

“Did your Madre and Papi know?” Ray asked Tibbs.

“I’ve told my Dad a week later, I was too nervous to come out about it right away, my Mom found out the week after because Daddy told her,” Tibbs replied to Ray.

Ray held and rubbed Tibbs’ hand comforting him, “I’m sorry that you had go through that,”

“It still haunts me, but I always try to keep a brave face when it comes back in my mind,” Tibbs replied to Ray.

“Awwww,” Ray said to Tibbs, still rubbing Tibbs’ hand to comfort him.

Now, Tibbs really didn’t want to go back to Dr. Emil, Ray was a lot more comforting and cuddly than Doc. Tibbs did feel regret for having slept with Ray, but it was only to be kept between them both. No one else had to know, even Dalton.

“I don’t wanna go back man,” Tibbs whined to Ray.

“But you have to, I love you Tibbs, but Doc needs you—we’ll see each other again tomorrow, Doc is keeping you away from Dalton, not me,” Ray told Tibbs.

Dr. Emil knocked on Ray’s door, “Tibbs! You’re coming with me now,”

Tibbs whined then cried, holding onto Ray, putting his face into his chest like a small child, “I can’t stay here, really Doc? Come on,” he whined to Dr. Emil.

Dr. Emil walked and attempted to pick up Tibbs, Tibbs wasn’t letting go of Ray so Ray had to help Dr. Emil and let Tibbs loose, “No, no, no!” Tibbs cried out as Dr. Emil picked him up, reaching out for Ray.

“I’m sorry, Tibbs, you’ve gotta go to Doc now, I’ll see you tomorrow,” Ray told Tibbs.

“Thanks, Ray, you can have him back tomorrow,” Dr. Emil said to Ray, then he looked at Tibbs “As for you, Mister, it’s beddy-bye time for you now,”

Tibbs still reached out for Ray as he was being carried out of Ray’s room by Dr. Emil, “But I don’t wanna,”

Dr. Emil smiled then chuckled at Tibbs, “Well, that’s too bad because you’re gonna,”

“Good night Tibbs!” Ray said to Tibbs.

“Break me out of Doc’s room,” Tibbs whined to Ray.

****

Dr. Emil wrapped his arms around Tibbs while he was sleeping, gently but firm enough to keep Tibbs close to him. Tibbs began to whine and move around a bit, Dr. Emil just stroked his face and pet him like a scared dog, “Shhh, it’s bedtime, Tibbs,” Dr. Emil said to Tibbs, gently into his ear.

Tibbs was still fidgeting around and whining out of disapproval, he didn’t want to sleep with Dr. Emil but Doc wanted Tibbs to finish up his punishment. Dr. Emil decided to sedate Tibbs with a vaccine that had ingredients from sleeping pills, Tibbs started to whimper because he hates needles but eventually went to sleep. Dr. Emil kissed Tibbs’ forehead once he fell asleep, resting peacefully on his chest.

Tibbs may have appeared to be sleeping, but he was still dreaming, and Dalton was one of the many things on his mind while he slept there wrapped up in Dr. Emil’s arms.

::::

_**~Don’t wake me, I’m dreaming…** _

_Tibbs woke up in Dalton’s bed, grunting from being drunk getting pulled back into bed by Dalton._

_“Hey! Where ya goin’?” Dalton asked Tibbs, kissing him on his cheek then rubbing his hand gently._

_“Fuck I’m hungover, papito,” Tibbs whined to Dalton._

_“I tried to stop you, but you didn’t listen,” Dalton replied to Tibbs._

_“Listening really ain’t my style, papi, you see how Doc beats my ass?” Tibbs told Dalton._

_Dalton chuckled, “Yeah, you’re just like your daddy, me,” then smacked Tibbs on his butt._

_“Mmmm, is that right, Dalton?” Tibbs replied to Dalton, as he climbed on top of Dalton, wrestling with him._

_Dalton chuckled, “Yeah it is, pup,” as he fell over from being overpowered by Tibbs, Dalton growled and picked Tibbs up and laughed, “Tibbs, you can’t take on the dragon, stop,” then playfully threw Tibbs back down on the bed._

_Tibbs did a ‘sup head nod then winked at Dalton playfully, “Not gonna stop me from trying though,” Tibbs replied to Dalton, just before they both kissed._

_Tibbs’ headache was throbbing, but Dalton helped Tibbs relax which was helping him through the hangover, “You need an aspirin, Tibbs?”_

_Tibbs whined then moved around while groaning, “Nah, just being able to lay next to you helps me out a lot,” smiling at Dalton shortly after._

_“Awww, my pup, I’m still gonna go grab some—just don’t want you to be in too much pain,” Dalton replied to Tibbs._

_Tibbs got up and hugged Dalton, “Thanks, papito, I might not take it but I guess it’s still good to have around just in case,”_

_Dalton chuckled, “My tough little sharpshooter,” before walking away to get the aspirin pills._

::::

Tibbs hugged Dr. Emil as if he were Dalton, Dr. Emil noticed this and chuckled softly, gently rubbing Tibbs’ head.

“Tibbs? Are we having another dream about Dalton right now?” Dr. Emil asked Tibbs.

Tibbs woke up to the gentle tone of Dr. Emil’s voice, then cried once he realized that it was only a dream and not reality, “Dalton! Dalton!” Tibbs screamed and cried out, in tears, his heart still broken from the break up.

“Hey, hey, hey, relax there, shhhh,” Dr. Emil replied to Tibbs, in a low calming tone.

“I want Dalton back,” Tibbs whined to Dr. Emil.

“I know… I know, today is the last day of the six week punishment for you, by the way,” Dr. Emil replied to Tibbs.

“Huh? But it’s only been two weeks,” Tibbs told Dr. Emil.

“I know, but after hearing you cry out for Dalton like that, it made me soft again, I remember being in love like that before—you can go back to Dalton now, Tibbs,” Dr. Emil replied to Tibbs.

Tibbs gave Dr. Emil a giant hug and was in an immense amount of joy, “Thank you, Doc, thank you!” as he ran off and laughed out of joy off to Dalton’s bedroom.

Dr. Emil shook his head and chuckled at Tibbs, “Puppy love, you’d think these two were lovesick teens in love, it’s cute,” he said to himself.

****

Dalton was in his bed texting Ray about Tibbs, whether he should give Tibbs a second chance or not and Ray kept saying that “it’s all up to you, but he really misses you a lot,” though Dalton was still conflicted on that, of course he also missed Tibbs but it still stung a lot catching him with Dr. Emil. Those nights when both Tibbs and him would be intimate and together talking until the sun came up stuck with Dalton, it was enough to make him reconsider leaving Tibbs for good.

“I just don’t know, Ray, I want him back too, but him… and Doc… did that thing,” Dalton told Ray.

“Well, Tibbs really does miss you a lot, man—I would take him back, I’ve been seeing him in tears a lot lately,” Ray replied to Dalton.

“Okay, bring him—“ Dalton replied to Ray, before being interrupted by a sudden noise. It was Tibbs opening the door, filled with excitement running over to jump into Dalton’s arms. “Whoa there, I’ll call you back later, Ray, he just got here,”

“Missed me?” Tibbs asked Dalton.

“Well yeah, I may have been hurt by what you did with Doc, but I still want you back,” Dalton replied to Tibbs.

“I’m sorry Dalton that I let my hyper sexual self fuck everything up, can I please come stay with you in here again?” Tibbs told Dalton.

“I accept your apology, but no more of that funny business with Doc, okay? I know you missed me loving on you and touching you, but keep it in your pants next time alright?” Dalton replied to Tibbs, playfully smacking Tibbs’ left cheek.

“I’ll be on my best behavior this time, papito, I won’t touch Doc or let him touch me anymore,” Tibbs told Dalton.

“Good boy, now you can stay here again, pup,” Dalton replied to Tibbs.

Tibbs let a shout of joy, crying over Dalton’s shoulder as Dalton was holding him like a small child, “Awww I know, I know—“ Dalton continued to Tibbs.

Tibbs was ecstatic, eventually calming down again as the day went on and him and Dalton went back to being a couple. Dr. Emil would smile at the both of them, though it was going to take Dalton some more time to actually speak to Dr. Emil outside of questions about each mission the guys had to go on.

****

Ray and Tibbs hung out together in Ray’s bedroom once the mission was done for the day, Dalton could trust Tibbs with Ray, so there was be no issue in that. Ray noticed how happy Tibbs was lately now that him and Dalton got back together, “Don’t fuck it up a second time, bub,” Ray told Tibbs.

“I won’t, Ray, I’ll be a good boy this time,” Tibbs replied to Ray.

“You better be,” Ray said to Tibbs, smacking his butt once, causing Tibbs to jump a bit.

Ray brought the Xbox One into his room this time, Tibbs jumped onto Ray’s bed and made a sound of joy and excitement once he turnt on the gaming console.

“Take it easy with my bed there, Tibbs,” Ray told Tibbs.

“Sorry, I just haven’t played this in a while, come on, let’s play together Ray,” Tibbs replied to Ray.

“Alright, come on, come sit in my lap,” Ray told Tibbs, patting his legs once he sat down next to Tibbs.

Tibbs smiled then hugged Ray, “Papi…,”

Ray smiled back at Tibbs, then patted him gently on his back, “Awww, my sharpshooter, let’s play,”

Ray and Tibbs played GTA Online together, Tibbs was never one to frequent social media or even the internet unless it was actually something that he wanted to see. Ray knew to keep it under control around Tibbs, it was Tibbs who lost his cool around Ray especially when Ray would pick him up or cuddle with him. It all starts with a cuddle or kiss then sometimes, someway somehow—both of them end up naked in bed together.

Tibbs did his very best not to go down that route today, he already screwed up things with Dalton sleeping around with Dr. Emil, then got back together with Dalton again. Tibbs was going to be a good boy, he loves Ray but he didn’t want Dalton to be pissed off again.

“Watch out for that car, man,” Tibbs blurted, watching Ray control his character, getting him to run into oncoming traffic on the highway.

“Fuck!” Ray yelled, then laughed shortly after.

“What the hell are you doing there, Ray?” Tibbs asked Ray, chuckling, leaning back on him and turning around to face him.

“It’s a workout I came up with for my character,” Ray replied to Tibbs.

Tibbs laughed and shook his head at Ray, “What’s so funny, hmm, hmmmmm?” Ray asked Tibbs in a baby voice, tickling him causing him to laugh some more.

“Haha Ray, Ray, stop, it tickles man, haha,” Tibbs exclaimed, in utter amusement, to Ray.

Ray enjoyed playing around with Tibbs a lot, just as much as Dalton did at times. Tibbs would distract Ray on purpose while he was playing video games just to make him lose sometimes.

“Let me get a turn, man,” Tibbs whined to Ray, tapping his arm.

“Not yet, gotta finish up first,” Ray replied to Tibbs, moving Tibbs’ hand away from his arm.

Tibbs didn’t want to wait, so he got up and found a blindfold and covered Ray’s face with it, Tibbs laughed, “Mine,” Tibbs told Ray, snatching the Xbox One controller away from him.

“Tibbs!” Ray growled at Tibbs, while trying to take the blindfold off.

Tibbs laughed at Ray, “My turn,” as he played GTA V for over a minute and a half before Ray finally found his way out of the blindfold.

“Gimme that back, Tibbs!” Ray shouted at Tibbs.

“No!” Tibbs shouted back at Ray, running away from him with the controller.

Ray laughed out of frustration, “You better get back here or Doc’s gonna punish you again, you know what he said to you before about running inside,”

“Make me come back,” Tibbs replied to Ray.

“Tibbs…. Tibbs! I don’t wanna do this, bub, get back here with that controller,” Ray told Tibbs, running after Tibbs.

Tibbs may have been a grown man, but he enjoyed acting like a child because he thought that it was cute and Dalton likes it. Tibbs laughed while he was running around Rising Spirit, Dr. Emil was in his office and Ray was trying to steer Tibbs away from there.

Frustrated, Ray continued chasing after Tibbs, “Come on, Tibbs!” he whined and shouted at him.

“Catch me if you can, Ray, hahaha,” Tibbs replied to Ray, in a mocking tone.

Tibbs didn’t notice a cord that sticking out in the middle of the floor and ended up tripping over it, dropping the Xbox One controller. Tibbs cried out in pain from tripping over the cord, Ray ran over to Tibbs to see if he was okay.

“Ow, fuck! Hmm-mmm-ugh!” Tibbs whined to Ray, in tears.

“That’s what you get for running indoors, Tibbs, can’t say I didn’t warn you,” Ray replied to Tibbs.

“Fuck you, it hurts!” Tibbs cried out to Ray.

Dr. Emil heard Tibbs crying, he didn’t hear him trip over the cord but he heard both Tibbs and Ray yelling at each other, “What the hell is going on out here, boys?” Dr. Emil asked both Ray and Tibbs.

Tibbs pointed at Ray, “He did it,”

“Oh get outta here, Tibbs, you took the controller away from me and blindfolded me, don’t lie to Doc like that,” Ray replied to Tibbs, punching Tibbs in his arm.

“Ow, you dick!” Tibbs cried out to Ray, lunging at Ray, missing him then crying again.

Dr. Emil looks at Ray then looks back at Tibbs, “Seriously? You’ve just got out of punishment, Tibbs, do you really want to go back into it again?” he shouted at Tibbs.

“But it’s his fault, he did it,” Tibbs whined to Dr. Emil.

“Tibbs, you’re a habitual liar, Ray didn’t even touch you,” Dr. Emil replied to Tibbs.

Ray laughed at Tibbs, in a mocking tone, “You really thought you were gonna get me in trouble, huh? Nice try, Tibbs,”

“Oh, fuck off,” Tibbs blurted out at Ray. Ray smacked Tibbs in the face in response.

“Ray, watch it, you could get punishment too for that,” Dr. Emil told Ray.

“But Doc, Tibbs fucked with me first, I wanted to set him straight, he—” Ray whined to Dr. Emil.

“No, only I’m allowed to do that to him, not you,” Dr. Emil replied to Ray.

Tibbs laughed at Ray, in a mocking tone, “Ah-ha, Doc told you, boy, put you in your place,”

“Shut up, Tibbs!” Dr. Emil shouted at Tibbs.

Tibbs made an angry whining noise, like a small child who didn’t like being scolded at, “Hmmm!”

“What was that, Tibbs?!” Dr. Emil asked Tibbs.

“Nothing, Doc,” Tibbs replied to Dr. Emil.

“Nope, Doc, Tibbs talked back to you, he made a whining noise,” Ray told Dr. Emil.

“No, I didn’t, Ray, shut up!” Tibbs yelled at Ray.

“Hey, hey, hey! That’s enough out of you two now,” Dr. Emil shouted at both Ray and Tibbs. Ray and Tibbs lunged at each other, stopping after Dr. Emil made a sound of disapproval, “Ah!”

Ray and Tibbs growled at each other, Dr. Emil lightly patted on Tibbs’ butt, “You’re coming with me, you two need a break from each other to cool off,”

“No, no, I’ll go back to Dalton, me and him are back together anyway,” Tibbs replied to Dr. Emil.

“Alright, get outta here,” Dr. Emil told Tibbs, annoyed with the situation. Ray left and went back to the bedroom to go back to playing video games while Tibbs went back to Dalton’s room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -I've had another direction that I wanted to take this chapter in, but this ended up being exactly what I wanted to do with it.
> 
> -It's a lot of fun for me to make the boys (Ray, Tibbs, and Dalton) roughhouse every now and then, spices things up a lot more.
> 
> -Gonna try my hand in writing/drawing comics for my boys too, it will just take me a while to get them done because it's been a while since I have drawn people.


End file.
